Criminal Niley OneShot Rated R!
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: A young women falls in love with a criminal. Inspire by Britney Spears' new single Criminal and its music video. Niley Rated R!


**(A/N: Here's the one-shot that I promised ya like over a month ago, sorry I took so long. Also this is dedicated to my lil sis Michy, who's back on YouTube. Well enjoy! XD)**

* * *

><p>Criminal Niley One-shot [Rated R!]<p>

Miley found herself at a party with her ass of a boyfriend the night she met _him_. He was waiting tables and she couldn't take my eyes off him; she didn't know if it was his luscious lips, his beautiful brown orbs or his mysterious aura that got her attention. The only thing she knew was that she made the right decision to leave with him that night.

Nick was waiting tables on the other side of the ballroom when he first laid eyes on _her_. He licked his lips as he checked her out; he couldn't help but envy her ass of a boyfriend. He wanted her and he was gonna get her and he _did_.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time… <strong>

"He's a criminal on the most wanted list and the FBI is determine to trap him", the news anchor reported his audience.

Miley sigh feeling a bit upset; they didn't know him like she did. He wasn't a bad man like everyone including her family and friends thought. Sighing once more she turns the TV off.

"I'm sorry; I never wanted to put you in danger", Nick spoke from behind her.

She turned around and faces him, "And I have told you that I don't care what they say." She responded sincerely.

"I love you Mi. Please don't ever forget that." He told her cupping her face and resting their foreheads together.

She smiled big, her piercing blue eyes shining in joy, "I will never forget it. I love you Nick. Thanks for saving me that night."

"I just did what was right and gave that ass what he deserved," he replied with a slight smile.

Miley smiled bigger remembering the night they met, "You also taught me how to be a women."

"Oh how I enjoyed that", he smirked at her before crashing their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

Miley walked out of the bathroom only to find her boyfriend flirting with a girl. She shook her head and walked up to them, turning to the girl, "What you're not working at the corner tonight?"

The girl looked at Miley and walked away without a word.

Liam glared at her girlfriend and grabbed her from the arm and pulled her outside, "What the heck is your problem?"

"You're my problem!" Miley yelled in his face.

He laughed without humor as he raised his hand and slapped her across her face, "Who do you think?"

She yelped in pain and surprise when she felt his cold hand hit her face.

Meanwhile Nick was throwing the garbage out when he saw everything that was going on. He couldn't control his anger and walked up to them grabbing Liam by the collar and throwing him against the wall, "Who do you think you are?" He growled.

Miley watched the scene in surprise and happy that her ex-boyfriend was getting his ass kicked.

Nick punched him several time in the face before throwing him to the concrete and hitting in the stomach as well. He then got down to his level, "I hope this teaches how to treat ladies."

Miley smiled at him as he passed at her, "Thanks." She yelled before he could leave.

"You're welcome", Nick smiled turning to face the beautiful brunette. "Are you okay?" He added.

She nodded, "Yeah." She turned back to Liam who was lying on the floor, "Wait!" She yelled again before kicking him in the groin. "Now, I'm okay", she whispered before getting behind Nick on his motorcycle.

"Hold on tight", he said with a smiled as he passed her a helmet before driving off.

**A few minutes later**…

Miley walked into his small apartment after he let her in.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked her walking into his kitchen.

She turned to him, "Sure." She then looked around noticing how small his place was, there was nothing more than just a bed a table in the middle. Her eyes landed on a newspaper, curiosity took over her when she saw his picture on the front cover; she took the newspaper into her hands and read over the article as she read she shook her head. Miley couldn't believe what she was reading and she didn't.

Nick watched from the kitchen wondering if she would run or stay. She was different from any other girl he had met before and he knew that with just one look. He watched her carefully as she walked to the wall near his bed taking his gun carefully into her hands. He bit his lip as he walked closer to her placing his hands on her waist trying not to scare her away.

"Are you scared?" He whispered in her ear.

Miley quickly turned to him, startled by his deep voice, "No, why should I?"

"Because I'm not who you think I am", he replied calmly removing some hair from her face.

She shook her head and smiled at him, "Well I'm not." She responded truthfully before grabbing his face and crashing their lips together.

Nick pulled her body closer to his, caressing her curves as he kissed her jaw down to her neck.

Miley tremble at his soft touch and threw her head back in pleasure feeling his soft kisses over her body.

He nibbled and bit her neck, marking his territory before removing her bra. He admired her chest before groping her breasts into his hands trying to give her the most pleasure ever.

"Have you ever done this?" He huskily whispered in her ear.

She nervously shook her head, suddenly feeling self conscious. Miley tried to cover herself, but Nick didn't let her.

"Good", he replied before kissing her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time… <strong>

Miley let the cool water fall down her body as she had her eyes close thinking back about the night she met Nick.

Nick quietly got inside the shower, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing soft kisses on her shoulder blade.

"I hope you don't mind some company", he said before resting his chin on her shoulder.

She smiles big, turning around "Of course I don't. We can even have some fun, only if you want." She said giving him her back and grinding on him.

"So tempting…" he said smirking to himself. He then surprises her by pushing her against the walls of the shower, groping her breast in the process as he kisses her with all of his passion.

She wraps her arms around his neck as she moans as she found herself in a moment of bliss.

Nick travels his mouth down her body before going up and taking her left breast into his mouth. He sucks, bites, and licks her perky nipple in hunger as he strokes and rubs her right breast, taking her nipple in between his fingers giving her all the satisfaction he could.

Miley lays her head against the wall as she closes her eyes, moaning loudly in pleasure.

He then travels south her body 'til he reaches her womanhood; he can already smell her juices that are ready to explode."Tasty", he says as he places his thumb over her clit and rubs in a circular motion.

"Uhhh… ", she moans.

He can feel her becoming wetter with each touch of him, but before she could come he plunges his tongue into her sex hole.

She gaps in surprise, feeling the pleasure increase by the second. "Oh God!" She screams out loud when she feels her orgasm hit her.

Nick smirks as he tastes her sweet cum feeling his mouth, knowing that he can please her.

Miley smiles as she tries to catch her breath. "That was amazing", she says between breaths.

He chuckles, "I know and it's not over baby." He travels his lips up her body 'til he reaches her juicy lips and engulfs her in an ardent kiss.

She kisses back as avidly, grabbing his face fervently as she pushes him against the shower's glass door.

"Sorry baby, but I'm the criminal here", Nick says pulling away from their hot kiss and turning her around that her back is now facing him.

She laughs softly loving how he always takes charge, "Go on then." She encourages him.

"Are you ready?" He murmurs in her ear before startling her by thrusting into her pussy rear-ended style as he holds on to her breast.

"Oh my god!" She screams loudly in excitement like never before.

He thrusts deeper into her, "You're so hot", he tells her against her soft skin.

"Fuck!" She groans feeling her second orgasm rising.

Nick can feel that she close to her peak just like he is, so he removes out of him and then drives back into her, "Cum with me." He speaks softly.

"Ahh", Miley moans feeling her juices explode as she can also feel his juices releasing into her.

He removes from herself breathing heavy, grabbing her arm and turning her around, "That was hot!" He exclaims.

"Tell me all about it." She says breathing heavily.

"Come here", he breathes out kissing her deeply and tenderly. "I love you Mi", he adds.

"I love you too." She says with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later… <strong>

"Are you sure?" He asks her cupping her face.

She nods reassuringly, "If they catch you; they are gonna catch us together."

"I don't want you to keep running forever", Nick tells her sincerely, but sadly.

Miley smiles slightly for his concern, but replies, "My destiny is with you and if I have to run forever then I will gladly."

"I love you", he tells her kissing her lovingly and passionately.

She kisses her back with all her power, "I love you too."

As they kiss passionately one time, the police start shooting his place in order to catch them alive or dead.

**A few minutes later…**

"Oh my god, I can't believe we got away!" Miley exclaims holding tightly to him as they escape in his motorcycle.

"Well believe it baby because I'm a criminal and there's no way there catching us", Nick responds as he speeds off.

"Correction we both are criminals!" Miley yells in thrill.

Nick laughs happily as he turns around and kisses her intensely and adoringly.

**The end…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I hope ya like this. In case ya didn't realized it, this was inspired by Britney's new single Criminal and its' music video. I love that song and its video and I love this one-shot too; it's longer than what I thought. Please comment!) **


End file.
